Halloween Special!
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: A curse comes apon Inaba... and maybe the rest of the world. On Halloween, for 7 days, a person from each country is plunge into a strange world, where they have to die to get out... not on purpose. How will England girl Miku Windmill handle all of this? Incomplete


_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

I hit my alarm clock. Hard. Luckly it didn't smash, but for some reason, I felt angry. I tried my best to think why I was so angry... then it suddenly popped up.

_Monday._

I look at my alarm and sighed. Even if its probaly the most annoyest thing in the world, it wakes me up on time. Without it, I would probaly be missing at lot of classes. I put on my Yasogami uniform (Sadly putting on my skirt) and went downstairs. I found a note on the table and picked it up.

_Dear Miku, I have gone shopping at Junes this morning. I am hoping you will get to school on time._

_Love, Grandma._

_P.S. I know its Monday, but please don't smash your alarm clock. It's the only thing you got left from your parents._

I sighed. 3 reasons there why I didn't break my stupid alarm clock.

After I ate breakfast, I started walking to school. I lived in the middle of Inaba and Okina City, so it took a while to get to school.

Halfway there, I got a text from Youske.

_Hey Miku, did you hear the halloween legend? It says that a ghost spirit chooses someone to curse, and for 7 days, they have a nightmare that never ends! O-O_

After reading that text, I gave a half-hearted laugh. It seemed stupid, to be honest. I also noticed it was the first time he put a emotion on any text he had sent me. Wierd.

_Pfft, just because its halloween, doesn't mean any story u tell is gonna be real. Besides, whats the chance of any of us getting the curse._

I sent my message and sighed. He didn't text back after that.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day One: Lunchtime!<strong>_

Me and the... urm... once 'Investgation Team' sat on the roof, eating our lunch. Youske was telling others the same 'legend' that he told me. Chie and Rise got scared and yelled at him, Yukiko and Kanji were _atucally_ listening to what he had to say, Teddie was, I think anoyying Yu. Me and Naoto simply just said nothing, and just kept eating.

After a few minutes of silence between us, Naoto said something to me.

"Do you really believe anything Youske is saying?" She asked, oviously wanting to know what I thought of all of this. "Nope, although these are basically common in England," I replied, munching on my sandwich.

Its true that I _use _to live in England. My Mum was from Japan, she just moved to England for some reason I will never know. There, she met my Dad, who was English. When they had me, there was a fight over the name. My Dad wanted to call me Mia, but my Mum wanted to call me Kinaku. In the end, they mixed the two together and called me Miku, beggining of Mia, and ending of Kinaku. But to be honest, it sounds more Japanese, so I think Mum won.

I have lived with my Grandma ever since my Mum and Dad died in that car accident. I was worried that when Grandma died, I was going to have no home. However she conforted me and said that once her time is up, I will be waaaay old enough to own a house.

How I got with these lot, is another story.

And now here I am, seeing Youske knocked out on the floor, but he seems fine, It happens all the time.

I looked at Chie, "Too much for you?" I asked as she looked in my direction. "N-N-No! He was j-just annoying m-me!" Chie stutterd. I gave her a smirk. "Don't worry, it's not real anyways. He's just trying to scare you,"

"I-I know that! Right R-Rise?" She said as she looked at Rise. Rise in return, stared at her, then looked at me. "Y-Yeah! Totally!" She replied with her cheerful smile. I didn't believe them, and if I could, I would go up behind them and scare them half to death. But seeing as they were leaning against a wall, I don't think thats possible.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day One: Evening!<strong>_

"Welcome home dear," Grandma said as I walked through the door and into the house. "How was school?"

"Boring, but okay," I replied. I put my bag on our bag hanger and sat on the sofa. "I see," Grandma began, "I'm guessing there was no Art today then?" She knows how much I loved art, and how good I am at it. "I did, but there was a supply teacher, and he was boring," I said as Grandma nodded, and carried on doing what she was doing, which I guess was sewing. _God she reminds me of Kanji, _I though as I looked at the clock.

_6:30pm._

"Did you break your alarm clock Miku?" Grandma asked, without looking away from her sewing. I chuckled. "Nope, I would never break anything that belonged to my parents," I said, smiling at the good times I had with my Mum and Dad. I was still little then, about 5 or 6 years old, but I still remembered the times we had together and still knew what was going on. I grew up quicker than most, since most kids would cry if there parents had died. Me?

I simply shrugged it off.

I don't know why, but I did, I still felt sad, but not that much to miss _days_ off school.

I went to my bedroom at about 10:30pm and sat on my bed. As soon as I did, I got a text from Youske. I _swear_ he's the only person who ever textes me, others just call or something.

_Wonder if YOU will be the unlucky one, huh?_

I was annoyed at his text and sent him a video of me cutting off the head of a Youske plushie. And before you asked, no, I don't have a obsseion over Yoskue. Last christmas, Teddie gave us plushies of everyone... twice, so I'm not all that worried, since I got another one.

I sent the vidoe of it. Once I saw his text, I laughed my head off.

_O . O Please don't cut my head off!_

I suddenly realised that I felt REALLY tired, so I said goodnight to Youske and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Day One: Dream!<strong>_

_**In your dream, you should know,**_

_**You are cursed by the Halloween spell,**_

_**7 days of neverending nightmares,**_

_**Sweet Dreams, What A Beautiful Nightmare!**_

**Miku woke up and looked puzzled. She swore that she had gone to sleep. As she sat up, she was in what looked like a little girls room with creepy dolls. Obviously she wasn't in her room. _Where am I?_ She thought as she got out of the bed and stood on the floor. Miku suddenly realised that she should pinch herself, to see if it was a dream. So she did just that.**

**Hard.**

**And she felt it.**

**Miku screamed a little and rubbed her arm. _So if this isn't a dream then... where the hell am I? _She thought as she looked around. All there was were creepy dolls... and they were looking at her. "I... should get out of this freaky room," She said to herself as she walked to the door and opened it. When she closed it again, she was pretty sure she saw a doll blink.**

_**At least I'm out of that room,**_** Miku thought as she looked at the hallway. She walked to the left side of the hallway and looked at her surroundings. It seemed quite old fashioned, with a few pictures of guards and stuff that she didn't care about. The frames had a golden look that most royalty had. **

_**What is this? Buckingman Palace? **_**She thought as she turned a corner, and suddenly heard a noise. She stopped where she was, frozen on the spot. The noise was getting louder, and it was coming her way. She looked around until she saw a wardrobe near her. She quickly went in it and shut the doors. **

**Miku didn't know why she went in. Maybe she was just scared, since the noise was near where she was. Slowly, she opened the door a little, and what she saw surprised her.**

**It was a baby, but it looked like a big... sumo person. Miku noticed that of she wasn't scared before, she was now, and what she saw next didn't help.**

**The... thing was holding a boy about her age in both his hands. The guy was screaming his head off, but the thing was smiling. It then started to hug him, but it was sqeezing so hard, that blood started too flow out of the boy. He gave one more loud scream, then disserpeared. It looked around and sniffed as Miku put her hand over her mouth, and prayed it wouldn't open the wardrobe. Lucky for her, it didn't. It just simply walked, well, limped away like nothing had happened. Miku took this time to open the wardrobe and ran for her life.**

**When she couldn't run anymore, she started to walk. _I think I got away from that... thing,_ She thought and looked at her surroundings again. She was now in walking in a hallway, with the only lights behind the moon, and that scared her. Miku suddenly looked down, and saw a reflection of someone with a knife, running pass the window. She screamed and looked at the _atucal_ window.**

**Nothing.**

**She sighed and carried on going, until she came across some steps, which looked like they were leading to the attic. Miku stared at the stairs for a while until she finally gathered up the courage and made her way up them. Everytime she stepped on a step, it would creak, and send a chill down her spine. _Whats wrong with this place?, _She thought, looking up at the stairs.**

**When she finally made it to the top, she saw a girl, who had a noose around her neck. She was obviously dead. "Oh, lovely," She said sarcasticly as she started to walk away from the hanging corpse. She then heard something calling her name.**

_**Mi... ku. Mi... ku.**_

**She looked at the corpse, but it was still the same as it was when she last looked at it. The voice echoed again.**

_**Mi... ku. Come... play with... me. Play... with me.**_

**"No way in hell!" Miku shouted at nothing. Her legs suddenly moved towards the corpse, as if they had a mind of their own. _What the- I can't move!_ Miku was walking closer to the girl, until she was inches away from it. **

**The girl had opened her eyes.**

**Miku screamed as the girl put both of her hands around Miku's neck and started straggling her. Miku tried everything to get out her grip. She even dug her nails into the girl's arm until blood came out, but the blood wasn't red, it was purple. Miku saw how deep her nails had gotten, and ripped the girl's cold, flesh off. However, she didn't even move, she just kept squeezing harder. Miku gasped fro air, but it was no use. The last thing Miku saw was the girl, a insane smile tapped on her face.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day One: Dark Releam of the Dream!<strong>_

**Miku woke up, gasping for air. However, when she looked around, she started to breath heavily.**

_**Welcome, Miku.**_

**Miku looked around, only to see darkness everywhere. She also notice she was floating. "W-Who are you!?" She asked to, basically nothing again. After everything she had seen today, she was scared out of her mind.**

_**I am the guardian of this dream. Or as most call it, the 'Neverending Nightmare'.**_

**Miku then remembered Youske saying about the legend, and how you get 'neverending nightmares'. "Is this the legend of Halloween?" I asked. It stayed silent for a moment, until the guardian finally answered.**

_**Indeed I am. Now, let me explain how this works.**_

**She as she crossed her legs, since she was floating, and listened carefully.**

_**You, and one other person from each country has been choosen to experience the curse. You will all have a death, depending on which day it is. So on the last day, you will have 7 deaths.**_

**"Wonderful" She said, the guardian chuckled.**

_**I never had anyone be sarcastic to me before. Your a intresting one Miku, I must say.**_

**Miku said nothing. She was still scared, but not as scared as before.**

_**However, **_**the guardian began,_ You can't just kill yourself on purpose, otherwise the death won't count. You have to... how do I say it... Fail, at surviving._**

_**Aaaaaand there goes my plan, **_**She thought and sighed. **

_**And since you already died, you can wake up to your miserable life.**_

**"HEY! I LIKE MY LIFE!" Miku shouted, making the guardian laugh.**

_**I like you Miku. If you get more than the deaths your surpose to have, then you will sleep through the next day. If you carry on doing it, you could end up staying here forever. But anyways, I must tell you that your neck may hurt when you wake up. The last death you have here will effect your body.**_

**"That's nice! Why don't you just send the person who killed us in our world too!? GOD you are full of surprises!" Now Miku wasn't just scared, she was angry too. Angry because she had to feel death, and it hurts.**

_**I could, but death is enough. Well, see you soon.**_

**And with that, gravity seemed to exist now, because Miku was falling... falling to her own bed.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Morning!<strong>_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

I quickly woke up and hit the alarm clock. Again, hard.

It still didn't break, surprise surprise. But I was still thinking about what happened in my 'dream'. A lot had happened, and suddenly my neck started to hurt.

_Oh right, the girl strangled me._

I soon noticed that i went to sleep in my unifrom. _Useful, I guess,_ I thought as I got up and went downstairs, with another note. I nodded, before I heard a motorbike go pass my house. Scared, I turned around, and made my neck hurt even more. I quickly put my hand over it and rubbed it gently. I sighed and went out the frontdoor, forgetting to eat breakfast.

I was still thinking about what happened when someone called my name.

"Miku!"

I turned around to see who it was, but I did it quicker than last time, making it hurt even more. I don't know why, but when I felt the pain, I crouched down, hands on neck. I heard the person who had called my name run towards me. "Miku! Are you alright!?" I looked to find Youske, who helped me up to my feet. I still had my hands on my neck, and it was still stinging, but I, surprisingly, smiled. "I-I'm fine," I said, getting off Youske grip. He stared at me, with... scared eyes? Why was he scared? Not like he was in the situation I was in.

He then put a hand on he head and groaned. "A-Are you alright?" I said, trying to look at his forhead. Did he have a mark there or something?

He didn't say anything for a while, then he sighed. "Y'know that curse I was talking about?" I wanted to punch him after he said that, it just brought back painful memories. Instead, I just nodded. He looked away once I nodded, I was so confused about what was going on. "Well... urm... you probaly not going to believe me..." I grew tired of this. "Well I'm never going to believe you if you don't tell me!" I yelled at him, he didn't seem scared by it, like usaully. Something was defiently wrong with him.

"The curse... it choose me" He said, there are times when you need to do the blank face;

_This _was the perfect time for a blank face.

"And well... I now have to experience death... and it hurts," He continued, before looking at me. I then sighed, there wasn't any point of hiding it, cause he was experiencing the same thing as me. "Tell me about, being strangled to death isn't the best thing... and her blood was purple, she didn't even mind her flesh coming off.." I said and looked at the ground, rubbing my neck because it hurted when I looked down. I didn't see, but I knew Youske was surprised. "Wait, you got the curse to?! B-But isn't it one person from every country?!" Youske said, he _was_ surprised. He also did have a good point. The guardian could be lieing, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't lie.

"I think," I began. "Since I was born in England, it got confused... Right?" I looked at Youske. "Hey don't look at me!" He yelled, then sighed. "But yeah, it could be true," He said, just as the bell rang. "Crap! Lets go!" I shouted. Me and Youske ran to school.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Mid-Afternoon!<strong>_

I listened to some supply teacher drone on about how to speak English. _Do you even learn different laguages in a English class? _I thought as he kept on saying things I already knew. "Hmm... lets see... You there!" He pointed to the girl in front of me, her name was Nami, and she didn't look like she listened, and I don't blame her. "Do you know what _Watashi wa on'nanokodesu_ means in English?" He asked, and Nami looked at me with her very adorable smile. I sighed. "Urm... I think it means 'I am a girl," I whispered to her, and she copied what I said. Our supply teacher nodded, "Wonderful! And _Watashi wa otokonokodesu _means 'I am a boy'," He smiled like there was no tommorrow.

"Thanks Miku," Nami said and turned around to face the teacher. I just simply rubbed my neck. _Does this pain ever end?_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Day Two: After School!<em>**

Youske and I walked together. To be honest, I don't know why, but I didn't want to face going home and my Grandma asking question as to why I keep rubbing my neck.

I turned to face Youske. "What happened to you in the dream? Did you fall out of a windown head first?" I asked, cause it did seem like something that would happen to Youske. But he shook his head. "I think a girl chopped half my head off with a axe," He said, rubbing it like I did with my neck. "Oh," was all I could manged to say before sighing. I really didn't feel like going to sleep, cause I didn't want to feel pain.

"Say, do you think theres a way we could see eachother? Cause the sound of being alone again doesn't feel great," I asked, hoping he would have a answer. He did a small 'Hmmm' and went into deep thinking mode. After a while, he started to blush. _Oh great, probaly has some pervy idea,_ I thought as I looked at him. "If we went in the same bed together, it could work," He said. I punched him hard in the arm. "In your dreams you creepy pervert!" I yelled... but it did give me a idea.

"However," I started, and he looked at me. "If I brought a spare matress over, it could work!" He smiled. "Hey, good idea! Better than mine anyways" He said as I nodded. "Alrighty! I'll get my matress!" I said, running off into the direction off home.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Evening!<strong>_

"Your room is... intresting Youske," I said as I put my matress down. I have _no_ idea how I got it here without anyone noticing or maybe asking questions about it, but I did. I suddenly heard a knock on the door, and it flew opened straight away.

It was Teddie.

"_Chotto_ Miku-Chan!" He said cheerfully as he sat on Youske's bed. I nodded, "_Konbanwa_ Teddie," I replied as I sat on the matress. "So what are you doin here?" He asked. I had _totally _forgotten that he would be here, and how could I?! Youske was always moaning about Teddie not doing any work, but it didn't bother me at the time. I smiled at Teddie, "Urm... having a sleepover for 6 days..." I lied. Well, I didn't really lie, I mean, I am basically sleeping over right?

Teddie jumped on the bed. "Wohoo! I get to be with the beautiful Miku-Chan for 6 days!" He yelled, making me blush a little.

I had manged to convice Grandma to let me stay here for 6 days. I don't know why I said I was going to a _boys _house for a sleepover, but when I did, she went mental. I promised her that we wouldn't do anything, which wasn't a lie, and that another girl would be there, which _was _a lie, unless you count Teddie cosplaying as a girl counts. It took forever for her to let me go, even if she will be checking everday, which is fine by me.

While thinking about what will happen in my nightmare, Youske was yelling at Teddie... I think it was something about Teddie wanting to stay in here too, but I really wasn't listening.

"Are you okay Miku-Chan?"

The sudden call made me turn around too quickly, again. But I just casually put my hand around my neck. "Whats up?"

It was Teddie, without the bear suit on. He went closer to me, like he was going to kiss me, so to not get in that situation, I lightly put my foot on his stomach and raised a eyebrow. I was still waiting for a answer, after all. Teddie smiled sheepishly. "How do you feel about me sleeping in here with you guys?" He asked, still smiling. I looked at Youske, who was shaking his head. I was going to say no, but I wanted some fun before going into nightmares. "Give me 3 good reasons why we should," I said, I swore I saw Youske facepalming himself.

Teddie stepped back and went into deep thinking mode. After a while, he snapped his fingers. "1!" He began, "I'm your friend. 2! I get to be with my favourite girl. 3! I get to annoy Youske." He finished, all he got in return was a slap from Youske, probaly because of the last one. I sighed. This was _not _what I expected, or was it? Because when you think about it, Teddie doesn't even know a _thing _about our world. Plus he's really dumb.

I shook my head. "Nope! Get out," I said as I pushed Teddie out of Youske's room. All he did was pout, yawn, and walk off. "So how do you put up with him again?" I asked Youske, but all he did was shrug. "Well, we better go into nightmare world," He said in return, making me sighed.

I went to my matress and fell asleep, waiting for the deaths that await me today.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Dream!<strong>_

_**In your dream, you should know,**_

_**You are cursed by the Halloween spell,**_

_**7 days of neverending nightmares,**_

_**Sweet Dream, What A Beautiful Nightmare!**_

**Miku woke up, staring at the celling. _God I hate that tune,_ she thought as she sat up. She was in the same room as last time, the one filled with creepy dolls, all looking at her. She looked around and noticed something different. There was another bed across the room, and there layed Youske, who atucally just opened his eyes and sat up.**

**Miku smirked and walked over to Youske. "Hey buddy. Looks like it work," I said, giving him a friendly smile. He smiled too, and looked around. "This was _not _the room I was in last time," He said, as he kept looking around the room. Miku sighed. "Welcome to your new spawn, the creepy doll room," She said, shaking her hands like a introduction thing. She thought she could hear him mumble something about her being stupid about it, but she decided to let it slide for now. "Well urm... lets just go," Miku said, taking his hand and going out of the room. Like last, time, she saw the dolls blink, and maybe wave.**

**Youske looked at the hallway, and was about to head left when Miku grabbed hold of him and went right. "Hey, whats your problem?!" He yelled, making Miku sigh. "I went that way last time, had to hide in a wardrobe to avoid being hugged to death by a sumo baby thing," She replied, pretty sure Youske was suprised, but she didn't turn around to see, she just wanted to get this over and done with.**

**Miku noticed that the hallways were getting darker as they walked through them. From time to time, she would shrink behind Youske, then go to the front again. They eventually came to a kitchen, and were meeted by some sort of meatcutter, however there was blood where the meat would come out. Miku shrank back, while Youske just sighed. "Thats nice," He sarcasticly said, and moved towards it. Miku grabbed his arm. "Be careful, I think the spirits here can make you do things that can kill you... thats how I got stranggled," She said, she looked down at the floor. Youske just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," He said. Miku looked up and stared at him for a moment, then nodded her head.**

**Youske went closer to the meat, or blood, cutter, noticing that there were some fingers in there too, probaly couldn't be mushed through or something. "Fingers..." He mumbled as he turned around to look at Miku... but she wasn't there. "Miku? Miku?!" He yelled, but nobody answered. He looked around worried, until he saw a bloody knife on the floor, and something written with blood on the walls.**

_**This is Miku's blood. 1 life left until she gets away from this nightmare.**_

**Youske stared at it for a second, then sighed. "I guess thats good," He said to himself, still wondering how she died without making a noise. It was just then that he noticed his hand was in the meat (blood) cutter. All he did was raise a eyebrow and tried to get the hand out of there... but it didn't move. Instead, his over hand went to the handle, ready to mush his fingers. "... Fudge," Was all he could say before he started turning the handle slowly.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Dream: Last Life!<strong>_

**Miku woke up in the creepy doll room, yet again. She wished that it would be somewhere less creepy or something. She tried to think what happened. It took a good 30 minutes to find out.**

_**Miku watched as Youske walked towards the meat cutter. She was about to go after him until she felt something cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Miku heard faint 'Shh's from behind, and for some reason, she rolled her eyes. Miku noticed that this was her kidnapping all over again, apart from the fact that now a knife was cutting her stomach open. Her eyes were wide a**_

_**nd she tried to scream again, but whoever was killing her had a VERY strong grip round her mouth. She soon noticed herself fading away.**_

**Miku sighed. "At least this is my last life," She said, as she got out of the bed. She was now wondering how to get to the kitchen again to find Youske, but when she went to open the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She gave a little scream and smacked whoever had a hold of her. "Ow! What was that for?!"**

**It was Youske.**

**Miku stomped her foot on the floor, "Baka! Whats wrong with you?! You scared me to death!" She yelled, scared out of her, but didn't make Youske feel sorry for her. "Where did you go? You just left me to get my fingers slowly grated!" He yelled back, making Miku gasp. She then looked at the ground. "I was killed by someone who had a very strong grip to keep me from screaming, _O yurushi kudasai_!" She said, slightly bowing. All Youske did was chuckle. "You don't need to speak japanese every once in a while, y'know," He said, patting her shoulder. Miku looked at him blanky, then looked away, probaly at the creepy dolls, since there was nothing else to look at. "Well it helps me remember... PLUS! I have a Japanese test next week!" She explained, while Youske raised a eyebrow, "Just you?" He said, since it would be weird if other people took a Japanese test too.**

**She nodded.**

**Youske nodded too. Miku suddenly realised where they were, and how the dolls might have waved at them the last time they left the room. She grabbed Youske's arm and dragged them out of there. Since they were in a hurry, she didn't get to see what they were doing, but in her mind, she imagened them smiling insanely.**

**Just walking around aimlessly made Youske tired. They must have been walking the same amount of hours as he did last time, yet he didn't feel tired, and he didn't know why. Miku must of noticed, because she patted his back and smiled. "You alright?" She asked politely, making Youske smile. _She's changed a a lot,_ he thought, then he sighed, "I guess I'm just tired," He replied, Miku nodded. "Yeah, I feel tired too, weird..." She said, looking at the ground as they walked. Youske looked at her. "Well, maybe-"**

**"Don't move!"**

**The sudden stop made Youske puzzled. Miku looked around the corner as they heard noises, like giggling.**

**"Dolls," Miku whispered, making Youske look in the direction she was looking.**

**It was indeed dolls, moving around and giggling creepily. They both stared for a while, until Youske told her to go before they saw them, so they turn around the corner.**

**And there were dolls behind them too, giggling all the same.**

**They both looked at each other, "What do we do?" Miku said, just as they heard a girl scream. They both looked at where they first saw the dolls, and also saw a girl with long brown hair, surrounded by dolls and probaly was about to get killed. Miku was going to ignore her, but something in her brain kept saying the same thing, and it annoyed her;**

_**IM NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!**_

**And it was true, she wasn't.**

**So she did the stupid thing and ran up to the girl, with Youske yelling after her. Miku then started doing what she still does best.**

**Kicking stuff, just like Chie. And it seemed to have worked like a charm, cause surprisenly, they were very weak. After kicking most of them, she grabbed the girl's hand, who whispered thank you, and ran with her. However she suddenly slipped. The dolls seemed to have gotten their strength back. Miku tried to help her, but, surprise surprise, two of the dolls got them too. Miku and the girl looked at Youske, but couldn't see him.**

**He had either done a runner, or died trying to save them.**

**But nothing mattered now, because they were dragged away somewhere by loads of really tough dolls.**

**Miku woke up, and found herself strapped on a table. She looked around and saw she was in one of those insane rooms, with blood staines on the walls, and the girl she had _saved_ (Kind of) was strapped on a table next to her. "Well, this is SUCH a nice place to be," Miku mumbled sarcasticlly to herself, as she looked to her right, where they were some dolls, holding needles and knives. They were talking to eachother, and Miku could just about her what they were saying:**

**"Are you _sure _we are aloud to do this on their second night?" A brown haired doll as long as the girl next to Miku asked. A doll with blonde pigtails nodded.**

**"Yeah, I asked Alice before those humans got here. She said we could as long as we used her new death killer!" Blonde-Pigtails said, as a short, blacked haired doll tilted her head.**

**"New death killer? What is it?" She asked curiously, while Blonde-Pigtails took out a needle that had liquid the colour of vemon red.**

**"_This!_ I don't know what is does yet, but I can't wait to find out," Blonde-Pigtails cheered, as Brown-Long walked up to Miku.**

**"_Oooooh_ look! Our now first patient is awake!" She shouted, jumping up and down, while Black-Short put a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't this wierd?" She began, "They don't normally wake up this quickly," "Don't care! The quicker, the better!" Blonde-Pigtails suggested, as she picked up a screw driver and dug it into Miku's arm. She screamed like a banshee.**

**"Stop it! Please just stop!" Miku cried, making all three of the girls laugh. The other girl on the other table must be a deep sleeper or drugged, cause she hadn't woken up yet. Blonde-Pigtails dug another screw driver into her other arm, making her scream even louder. Brown-Long held out the 'death killer' and tried giving it to Blonde-Pigtails, but she refused. "I'm not finshed yet!" She shouted, making Brown-Long shrug. Black-Short held a knife, and slowly pierced it through Miku's right leg. Miku started wriggling, trying to get out of the horrid mess she had got herself into.**

**If she had of left the girl alone and jumped over the dolls with Youske, she wouldn't be dying slowly. She thought this while screaming, as another knife was slowly dugged into her left leg. Brown-Long sighed and put the 'death killer' down, then got some sissors and smiled insanely. This made Blonde-Pigtails laugh.**

**"Have you been watching too much Corpse Party?" She asked, and Brown-Long giggled. "You can never have enough when your in a place like this!" She explain as she dugged the knife into Miku's left eye, blood pouring and splattering everywhere as she screamed in pain and agony. At this point, the girl on the over table had woken up, saw what the dolls had done to Miku, and screamed her head off. Black-Short sighed.**

**"Will you be so kind and get the other three dolls in here to kill that other girl?" She asked as she looked at Brown-Long, who nodded and went off to find them. This left only Blonde-Pigtails and Black-Short to inspect their 'masterpierce'. **

**"Think this is enough?" Black-Short asked, Blonde-Pigtails nodded. "Yeah, put the needle," She replied as Black-Short got their 'death killer' and handded it to Blonde-Pigtails, who took it proudly and slowly putt it in Miku's neck, and then pushing the top to put the liquid in. **

**At first, everyone was silent, even Miku. But then she had started to scream and claw the table.**

**"Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts STOP IT PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Miku cried, and started to fade away.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Two: Dark Releam Of The Dream!<strong>_

**Miku woke up in the same place as she did when her nightmare was ending:**

**In the middle of nowhere floating randomly.**

_**Hmmm... I didn't expect that at all...**_

**Miku got angry. "OH REALLY?! CAN I GET A DAY OFF PLEASE!?" She shouted at nothing, or well, the guardian. He chuckled.**

_**Yes, we always give people a day off when this happens. **_**He paused for a minute. _Do you want to see your other friends-_**

**"Depends. Are we talking about Youske or the girl I tried to save?" Miku asked quickly, as the guardian whisperd _Girl_ to her. "No thanks, just tell me what they are doing to her," Miku said, and silence fell for a minute. Then the guardian sighed.**

_**Same as you, except it was needles to the leg. God they can be quite plain sometimes. **_**More silence. _Anyways, you better go, _He said, and gravity started to exist.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Three: Morning!<strong>_

I did wake up, but I didn't sit up... or break a alarm clock, thankfully. I just layed there, still as a staue. Why you ask?

Well, think about my last death! I may be a tough cookie, but **that** would mean missing a day off school.

My thoughts were also cut short when someone, or more like something, burst the door right open. "HEYGUYSWAKEUPYOUNEEDTOGETTOSCHOOL!" Someone shouted as they came into the light.

Ah, it was Teddie. Only he would burst open the door in the crack of dawn (Not really, just couldn't find the right word) and talk really fast.

I looked on Youske's bed, and saw him still asleep. I kept staring at him even more, then did my 'Annoyed-Puffy-Cute-Face'. _So he did abandon_ me, huh? I thought as Teddie kept shaking him, and soon after looked at me. "Oh, Miku-Chan, your awake!" He said as he went over to me with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Shall I get your clothes?" He asked, I gave him a warm smile, which was surppose to be a 'Go away' smile, but I hadn't praticed that one in the mirror. "No thanks Teddie, I think I'll skip school for today," I said, but Teddie just didn't get the message that, IM BADLY HURT ALL OVER AND I WANNA STAY HERE TODAY! "Nonono! What could have possibly happened to you that-"

I gave a small scream and jerked my arm back. It seemed that while I wasn't looking, he took a hold of my arm and tried getting me out of bed. He looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, well I'll be waiting at Junes when you feel better," He said. I nodded and with that, he walked out of the room.

5 minutes later, Youske woke up, breathing fast and heavily. I should feel happy for him that he was out of that hell releam, but I couldn't help but glare. He looked at me, confused at why I was glaring at him with cold eyes.

Stupid Baka!

Then he finally got it, and started freaking out. "M-Miku! I'm really sorry! I tried to save you, but something grabbed and dragged me away! I'm serious Miku! P-Please forgive me!" He said, waving his hands all over the place. I just about was able to turn away from him, although it hurts to do so. I only spoke a few words before everything went to darkness;

"Your lucky my last death was more painful than yours."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day Three: Afternoon!<strong>_

Today went pass like a breeze... probaly because I was sleeping the whole time, but when I woke up, Youske came in the room, holding what seemed like presents.

_Oh god! Are those for me? Only one way to find out,_

"Whats with the presents?" I asked, he just grunted. "Well hello to you too," He said sarcastically, making me pout, but still kept my eyes on the presents. "Well, isn't Christmas still a way to go?" I asked him yet another question, he just chuckled. "Well, these are for Christmas, I just thought I would get it over and done with," He said as he put the presents to one side. I smiled, "Smart"

Most of the pain had gone away now, so I could sit up and stuff like that. I just couldn't walk, sadly, since I was _super_ hungry... horrible since I'm always hungry, how am I even skinny though.

Teddie came into the room with a large smile on his face, and that made me quite horrible. "Urm Teddie, don't need to make the creepy smile, Halloween was 2 days ago," I said, pointing somewhere different whenever I said a word. I nearly couldn't bring myself to say _Halloween_. Just brought back to many painful memories.

Back to the story, Teddie kept smilling like it _was _Halloween. "So whats the real reason you came Miku-Chan?" He asked as he got closer to me. At first, I didn't know what he was saying, but then noticed that he might think _I _liked Youske.

STUPIDBAKAIHATEYOUSOMUCH!

I punched him, sacrificing my arm, which still pained. Teddie staggered back and looked at me sadly.

Wow... his sad face just makes me wanna cry.

But I got to keep up my act, I made it this far.

And with that, I crossed my arms. "I already told you, sleepover." I said as I looked at Youske, who did nothing but watch the scene unfold infront of him. Must be use to it, seeing my dungeon... wait not the dungeon, thats my 'Nice' self. I guess he saw it on the news and wasn't frightned? I don't know. "W-W-Why would y-y-you do that M-Miku-Chan?" Teddie said as he cupped his faced... and BEGAN TO CRY?

WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!

Never had I seen Teddie cry, and by the looks of it, neither did Youske. "Woah dude, calm down, it was only a punch. Plus Narukami had punched you before," Youske said. I believe Yu Narukami also means to them 'Senpai', although I call him Yu. It just doesn't make sense to me why everyone calls him 'Senpai', and when I don't call him that name, he gets quite surprised. But hey, we don't _exactly_ call people by their second name in England, so why change now?

Aaaaaand roll cut to Teddie... still crying.

I sighed and sacrificed my knees, which crawled over to Teddie so I could hug him. Teddie just looked at me like a stranger then suddenly hugged me, softly though, since he knew the condition I was in. "You know Teddie, I think Yu didn't train you right, if you cant take a small punch," I said, cause the punch wasn't really that hard. I didn't want to rish getting it hurt even more, so I did it lightly. Even I was surprised when he staggered back.

Youske suddenly poked my back. "Hey don't talk like that about my partner! He trained everyone to solve the mystery here a year ago," He said, and poked me again. I simply shooed him away. "Well, maybe in the TV world, but not here," I said as he backed off onto his bed again. Teddie then decided to poke me now. "C-Could you train me Miku-Chan?" He asked, with a look that I can't really say no to. However, with all this 'nightmare' stuff going on, its all going to have to wait. "Sure, starting next week," I said smiling. He let go of me, his eyes sparkling. "Yipee! Thanks Miku!" He yelled, and spined out of the room.

I sighed and sat down on my matress, with Youske staring at me. It was really quite until I got irritated by him staring. "Can you stop staring at me please? Its... rude," I said, just about managing to say the last word. Its not really my old self to say 'rude', but I was kinda glad I said it, at least I'm improving a bit. "Sorry," He said and looked away, staring at something else.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY GUYS! Yh... srry to say this, but I got lazy sooooo... ur gonna have to find out next Halloween to find out!<strong>

**CLIFFHANGER! XD**

**Welp, this... I think... was pretty impressive if i do say so myself XP**

**Welp, The japanese words u can look up urself, CAAAUUUUSSSEE im lazy :p**

**Also:**

**- Story about my OC will come at a later base :3**

**-Yu came bk to stay another year (Cause I can :3)**

**-This is based of the game 'Neverending Nightmares'... a bit XD**

**-Heeeeey! U guys wanna write a new story but just don't know wat to write? Are U that person who has so many stories they JUST need more? WELL! HERE U GO! If u want, I want u to write a story based on Youske's POV... why? *shrugs* Cause. U dont get a prize... EXCEPT A COOKEI X3**

**-I am gonna do a christmas one on this (Same, Persona), so wat do u guys want? Maybe u can give some pairings? Will Youske and Miku become a couple in my christmas one? I will put a poll for it :3**

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD THATS ALL! CYA SOON X3**

_**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Sighed Out!~**_


End file.
